


Peter Parker & The Peppermint Problem

by BigHeartLilCares



Series: Peter Parker's Perils (A series of one-shots) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Peter Parker, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food allergy, Humor, Ignoring Endgame, Irondad, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Peppermint, Peppermint vs Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-son, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vomiting, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHeartLilCares/pseuds/BigHeartLilCares
Summary: Spiders don't like peppermint. Apparently, Peter is allergic to it now. Oops?*A one-shot to cure ffh depression.





	Peter Parker & The Peppermint Problem

There are many different things that came out of the spider bite. A surprising new allergy to peppermint was currently the bane of Peter’s existence. He first found out about the new hatred of peppermint when Happy took him out for ice cream.

Peter decided to spice things up from his usual rainbow sherbert and go with a choc mint on a cone. Peter and Happy realised this new discovery when Peter took one lick of his ice cream and spontaneously threw up on Happy’s shoes.

“Woah, kid! What the fuck!?” Happy yelped jumping out of the splash zone while protecting his strawberry ice cream as if it were his child.

“I…this hasn’t happened before...?” He took a tentative sniff of his ice cream before dry heaving. “It smells disgusting!” Peter offered his ice cream to Happy. Happy gave him a weird look before sniffing the offending cone.

“Kid that’s just regular mint ice cream. Is something wrong? Are you allergic? God, Boss is going to kill me if you have an allergic reaction and die. C’mon, we need to see him now.” Happy grabs Peter by the wrist and drags him into the car before heading straight to Tony’s lab.

When they arrive Tony loses his shit laughing at the Happy’s vomit coated shoes and Peters dazed and confused face.

“Buddy, spiders hate peppermint.”

* * *

 

Now for being a kid genius, Peter has a tendency to forget things. And when it comes to talking to girls all the smart thoughts Peter has ever had disappear. 

“Dude I am so gonna ask her out.”

“Peter that is like the hundredth time you have said that this week. And look at you. You haven’t asked her out, even remotely.” Ned sighs rolling his eyes and turning back to his physics homework.

“Ned I’m being serious! I’m really going to do it. I spent all last night thinking about how I'm gonna hate myself if I don’t try. So I am really gonna do it.” Peter straightened himself in his chair before standing up.

“Dude you shouldn't right now,” Ned says pulling Peter back down onto the bench. 

“Why not, I’m ready she’s just sitting there, Flash isn’t around. What could go wrong?” Ned raises an eyebrow at him before gesturing to what Peter just ate. “Oh god.” Peter slams head on the table and feels Ned start rubbing his back. May’s leftover spaghetti. A concoction filled to the brim with garlic and onions. “You’re right, I can’t do this now.” He groans burying his head further into the table.

“Here dude. I got you.” Ned reaches into his bag and pulls out a small bottle. “When Betty and I started dating I would literally carry this everywhere. Now it is my turn to pass this onto you, young padawan.” Ned passes the bottle to Peter.

“Breathe freshening mist? Ned, you're the best!” Peter envelops his pal in a tight hug before pulling away and removing the lid from the spray. “Welp here goes nothing.” He says to himself before closing his eyes and opening his mouth. 

It took three sprays of peppermint before he realised his mistake. Peter threw himself backwards off the cafeteria bench and onto the cold tiles. He began coughing up a storm while Ned freaked out beside him. He heard everyone in the cafeteria whispering and giggling at him. Suddenly a slim cool hand was placed on his shoulders, and a bottle of water being offered. 

“C’ mon loser. Drink up. Can’t have you dying before I ask you out.” MJ smirks down at him.

* * *

It was finally the big day. Both Peter and Tony were stressed and tired. Peter was officially twenty-one. He was offered again by Tony to join the Avengers which he finally accepted, this, however, came with a single complication. The accords. Over the years since the first draft of the accords came out, many amendments had been made and they benefit both superheroes, civilians and the government. But to officially be an avenger your identity has to be on full display. This made both Peter and Tony nervous. Ever since Peter became Spider-Man he always wore a mask. This kept himself, his family and his friends protected. But with the increase in his villains figuring out his identity, both Tony and May agreed that a new identity and life for May to ensure her safety was best. Ned had a job at Stark Industries as the head of R&D (Youngest ever head of the department), and MJ had been recruited by Pepper to become assistant to the CEO (future CEO in training), which means they were both heavily protected under the watch of Stark Industries, Spider-Man and Iron Man. 

With his family safe, both Peter, May and Tony agreed it was time for Peter to become an Avenger. The big day was here. The press conference announcing the new Avenger and revealing Spider-Man’s identity. Peter couldn’t sleep last night. By the look of it, neither did Tony. 

Both got out of bed at dawn. Steve refused to let them avoid group training with the rest of the flyers regardless of the day ahead. Peter was glad to have some time in his suit and to work off his nerves. As soon as they finished Pepper booted him and Tony to the showers.

Halfway through Peter’s shower, Tony came banging on the bathroom door urging Peter to hurry up, grumbling about teenagers as he walked away. Peter finishes his shower, leaving the bathroom with water dripping from his curls.

He suits up (formally of course) and askes Tony to tie his tie while Pepper insists that she dry his hair. While the couple dote on him, Happy gives them all a rundown of the conference and the press that will be there. Tony laughs aloud at the mention of  _ The Daily Bugle  _ being present.

After he is prepped and the conference, Pepper gives Tony a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Happy to start the conference. Peter fidgets anxiously waiting for his time to follow Tony on stage. Tony being ever the omnipotent notices the way he wrings his fingers together and shifts from foot to foot. He wraps an arm around the kids' shoulders pulling the younger man to his side. He rubs a hand up and down his arm and gives him a small smile.

“You all right kid?”

Peter pauses looking down at his fancy shoes that Pepper had gotten him from her business trip to Italy. “No? Am I supposed to be?”

“I guess not bud.” He pulls boy closer to his side and plants a small kiss on the crown of his head. The boy looks up and gives the man a large smile, breathing out a small sigh of relief. Tony flinches away from the boy. “Jesus kid! Did you brush your teeth?”

Peter slaps his hands over his mouth. “Tony! What do I do!” He mumbles/screams through his fingers. Panic begins to fill Peters' veins. This is supposed to be one of the biggest days of his life, and he forgot to do a mundane task like brushing his teeth. He looks over at his mentor as the man quickly rifles through his jacket pockets before he freezes. The man looks up at Peter as he pulls a stick of gum out of his pocket. His eye's quickly flicked up to his mentors.

He gingerly reaches out and takes the stick of gum. The mint smell wafts in the air and Peter gags. He unwraps the stick and takes a deep breath before shoving it quickly into his mouth. He chews viciously, the peppermint taste already making him nauseated as he hurriedly eats, Mr Stark covering his grin with a smile. Peter promptly throws up on his and Mr Starks shoes, the splatter crawling up both men’s pant legs.

Mr Stark jumps back as Peter finishes. He hands Peter a handkerchief and a bottle of water. “A little warning would have been a nice kid.” Tony murmurs just as their names are called by Pepper. Peter groans.

* * *

 

At the ripe old age of 25, Peter proposed to MJ. MJ, as expected, agreed; however, she was keeping her last name (because fuck the patriarchy). Regardless Michelle’s parents were ecstatic at the news and invited the pair and May over for a celebratory dinner. The couple and May were seated around the small dining table in the Jones’s apartment talking to MJ’s Dad when her Mother sets a large lamb roast in the centre of the table.

Peter loved lamb. Every time Tony would take him to some fancy restaurant, he would always order some form of lamb to experience new, exotic types. Peter was so ecstatic at the beautifully cooked specimen that MJ had to put a hand on his thigh to stop it from bouncing a hole in the ground. Peter’s joy turned to fear when Mrs Jones poured mint sauce on top of the roast. Mrs Jones gave Peter a wink whispering family recipe, before walking back into the kitchen to bring out the vegetables. Peter smiled up at her as she sat back down.

“Peter, you don’t have to do this,” MJ whispered into his ear giving him a pointed look.

“I don’t have to. But I will.” Peter whispered back. He reached over and began to cut into the roast dishing it out to everyone. He grabbed a large portion of it for himself. May, who was handing out the mashed potatoes gave Peter a frightened look before sitting down. He picked up his knife and fork, looking up and giving a small smile to MJ’s parents before digging in.

The first forkful was followed by a wave of bile. He swallowed both. This cycle went on until he had rid the lamb from his plate. He let out a sigh of relief giving a small smile to his fiancée before letting out a bile scented burp. MJ laughed as Peter apologised to everyone. Peter finished up his plate and sat back in his chair. He felt proud. He made it through probably the worst dinner of his life, without getting physically sick.

He told Mrs Jones that the lamb was delightful and that it was the best thing he had ever eaten. Mr Jones smiled and paced another helping onto his plate.

Peter took the next three days off work due to food poisoning, under the watchful eye of Tony Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work, so please drop a kudo and leave some negative feedback in the comments!


End file.
